LOVE IN KHS
by Sasqia No Gaara
Summary: "Sungguh indah…, bahkan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tak pernah merasakan ketenangan ini. Kira-kira siapa gadis ini. Dari penampilannya sepertinya dia dan keluarga Hyuuga"
1. Chapter 1 Pandangan Pertama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Sasqia Yovita Dewi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Drama, Tragedi

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Pairing: NaruHina

Catatan: Cerita ini semuanya Author pov kecuali ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya apabila telah berganti pov. Dikarenakan sang Author masih pemula jadi kalau ada kalimat yang gak jelas saya meminta maaf.

Serta cerita ini keluar dari otak busuk Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan alur, waktu, tempat kejadian di cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf.

Ket:

* Dialog yang bercetak miring berarti bicara di dalam hati.

* Dialog yang bercetak huruf kapital berarti sedang berteriak.

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

Chapter 1: Pandangan pertama

Cerita ini berawal dari sebuah sekolah yang ternama di Konoha. Konoha High School namanya. Banyak yang mendaftar masuk ke KHS tetapi hanya orang–orang yang terpilihlah yang sanggup menghadapi semua tes, baik tes tertulis maupun tes lisan.

"Baiklah, semua soal dan lembar jawaban sudah dibagikan. Mulai dari hitungan 3…2…" terputusnya hitungan Ketua Pengawas tes tertulis ruang 51 akibat gebrakan pintu dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Pak!" kata pemuda pirang itu sembari berlari dan mengambil soal dan lembar jawaban di meja pengawas. Lalu duduk dengan tenang ditempatnya seperti tidak punya dosa.

"Silahkan lanjutkan, Pak!".

"Hei kamu, nomor 1523, Uzumaki Naruto kan?" menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda pirang itu dengan emosi.

"Iya Pak, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa ya pak? Oh…saya tahu. Absen ya pak? Hadir kok pak" seperti angin lewat Naruto bicara ngelantur mengabaikan raut muka para pengawas dengan nafsu membunuh yang menggebu-gebu.

"ABSEN-ABSEN KEPALAMU PEYANG!SEKARANG JUGA KAMU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI DAN CARI SEKOLAH LAIN!" berteriak dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Tapi pak! Sekarang kan masih jam setengah tujuh. Nih, kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperlihatkan jam rusaknya.

"Huh...jam ini sudah rusak!" kata seorang pemuda dingin ber-style pantat ayam. Ya...sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gleekk…" Naruto menelan air ludahnya saat ia mendengar kalimat yang mematikan itu dan dengan nada memelas dan manja ia memohon kepada salah satu pengawas diruang itu "Bapak...tolonglah beri kesempatan padaku sekali lagi…ya pak, please…. Oh ya, rambut silver bapak bagus…, boleh ya pak, saya ikut tes. Ku mohon" dengan posisi merapatkan telapak tangannya satu sama lain dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali mencoba untuk meluluhkan hatisalah satu pengawas tes. Dan beruntungnya pengawas tersebut seorang MAHO… XD (panggil saja Hatake Kakashi) dan dengan genitnya Kakashi mencolek pipi Naruto.

"Amboy...kamu manis deh, Naruto. Silahkan duduk Naruto, ya kan Ketua? Hahahaha… amboy…"

Serempak semua anak-anak yang mengikuti tes diruang itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan ada yang berguling-guling.

"DIAM!" bentakkan dari Ketua Pengawas Ruang 51 yakni Jiraiya langsung membuat semuanya mingkem bahkan Naruto dibuatnya ngeri. Jiraiya pun berdiri dan berkumandang "Dengar semuanya!. Kita akan memberikan dia! Sang Uzumaki Naruto kesempatan. Apabila dia tidak berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini. Maka dia akan kita permalukan di depan umum karena dia telah beraninya semena-mena di sekolah ini. Bagaimana? SETUJU!"

"SETUJU…"kompak anak-anak tersebut memberikan pendapat yang sama.

"Baik...akan ku buktikan pada kalian semua bahwa" berpindah posisi ke hadapan Jiraiya dengan tatapan menantang "AKU! Pasti bisa masuk ke sekolah ini! Lihat saja nanti!"sang Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya.

"3...2...1...MULAI!" Jiraiya mengulangi hitungannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aishh…ternyata sudah rame. Padahal aku kan sudah bangun pagi-pagi" Naruto berlari ke tempat pengumuman peserta yang berhasil lulus tes tertulis di KHS yang terpajang di koridor sekolah. "Permisi… Naruto mau lewat. Permisi-permisi…" setelah berusaha Naruto sudah bisa melihat nama-nama peserta yang lulus walaupun berdesak-desakan. "_1523...Uzumaki Naruto, mana?_" tanyanya dalam hati sambil mencari namanya di depan pengumuman yang dapat membuat orang tak bisa bernapas. "Hmmm...Uzu. Aduh! Jangan dorong-dorong dong! Gantian napa?. Cari lagi, hmm…Uzumaki Karin, bukan. Bawah lagi. Uzumaki Nagato, bukan. Hmm... ini dia satu lagi Uzumaki,terus ke kanan dan… Naruto! nomor 1523 dan berada diurutan ke-40. Hahahaha aku berhasil…!"

"Kalau sudah selesai, minggir dong!"

"Hehehe...gomen-gomen"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"_Sudah kubuktikan kan? Aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Tanpa tantangan itu pun aku pasti bisa. Jika aku bertemu dengan Ketua Pengawas itu akan aku beri pelajaran dia, dasar pria tengik. Huh. Lihat saja nanti!" _omelan Naruto didalam hati dengan sumringah.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari kerumunan yang sesak itu. Naruto dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yakni yang berhasil masuk ke pintu sebelah kanan dan yang tidak berhasil masuk ke pintu sebelah kiri. Tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu sebelah kanan dan berhenti di depan pintu itu. "Besok, aku akan tes lisan (wawancara). Jadi, hari ini akan aku akhiri."

"Nomor 1523, Uzumaki Naruto. Silahkan masuk" panggil Shizune dengan ramah (Asisten Kepsek).

"Baik" jawab Naruto. Naruto masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh Tsunade selaku Kepsek KHS.

"Rupanya kau bisa lulus juga dari tes itu Naruto" kata Jiraiya (Wakil Kepsek)

"Jangan remehkan aku" dengan senyum kemenangan dari seorang Naruto.

"Apa bisa kita lanjutkan?" kata Tsunade yang mencoba untuk menghentikan tingkah kedua pria itu. _"Jiraiya, anak ini mirip denganmu!"_

Satu-persatu pertanyaan dilontarkan, dan semuanya berhasil dijawab oleh Naruto dengan semangat apinya. Tetapi hanya satu pertanyaan terakhir yang membuat Naruto bungkam dan tak bisa mengelak.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu?" tanya Tsunade sekali lagi. "Bagaimana Naruto? JAWABLAH JANGAN HANYA DIAM DENGAN WAJAH MURUNG SEPERTI ITU!"

"Tidak bisa" Naruto angkat bicara walaupun dengan suara agak serak seperti orang yang sedang menangis.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" tantang Jiraiya sekali lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja" Naruto memutuskan kalimatnya dan diteruskannya kembali setelah menyeka kembali matanya. "Hanya saja mereka sudah meninggal dunia. Dan jika kalian ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku yang lain. Itu juga tidak bisa, karena aku hanya sebatang kara"

"Hahahaha… kau mau mencoba menipu kami. Karena kau takut orang tuamu akan datang kemari dan mengetahui kejadiaan saat tes tertulis kemarin, ya?" elak Jiraiya dari pernyataan Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG. ORANG TUAKU MEMANG SUDAH MENINGGAL. TERSERAH KALIAN MAU PERCAYA ATAU TIDAK! KALAU KALIAN JUGA MASIH TIDAK PERCAYA! TEMUI SAJA MEREKA DI KUBURAN! Terimakasih atas wawancara kali ini!. Saya permisi!" Naruto segera berdiri dan membungkuk (saat berterimakasih). Lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Tolong jangan pulang dulu dan silahkan menung-gu di tempat yang tadi" kata Shizune mengingatkan.

"…" Naruto hanya merunduk dalam diam.

Sambil menunggu waktu untuk pulang. Naruto memutar kembali kaset memori otaknya. "_Orang tua? Mengapa mereka meninggalkanku saat aku sedang membutuhkan mereka?. Dunia ini memang kejam."_ hal itulah yang selalu memenuhi otaknya hingga kini. Lalu terdengar samar-samar namun merdu. Dan semakin lama semakin jelas nyanyian dari seorang gadis cantik duduk tak jauh dari tempat Naruto kini. Suara itu membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat.

Kimi to onaji mirai wo

Zutto issho ni mite itai

Onaji hoshi wo onaji basho de

Mitsumete iyou yo

Kimi no egaku mirai ni

Watashi wa iru no kana

Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de

Miagete itai yo

"_Sungguh indah…, bahkan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tak pernah merasakan ketenangan ini. Kira-kira siapa gadis ini. Dari penampilannya sepertinya dia dan keluarga Hyuuga" _gumam Naruto dalam hati. Namun lamunsn Naruto buyar saat gadis itu masuk ke ruang wawancara yang tadi Naruto masuki. "Aishh… aku harus menunggu sampai kapan? Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

Permintaan Naruto terkabul. Terdengar dari speaker KHS. "Perhatian-perhatian! Bagi para peserta. Pengumuman diterima atau tidak diterimanya menjadi murid baru di Konoha High School akan diumumkan malam ini di blog kami **konoha_ **. Dan kepada peserta yang sudah wawancara dipersilahkan pulang. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih."

"Yes… aku diterima masuk ke KHS. Hmm…dikelas 10-2, kelas unggulan kedua di KHS. Tak apalah yang penting...AKU DITERIMA…!" teriak Naruto di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hei jangan ribut, ini sudah malam waktunya tidur!" terdengar gerutuan dari apartemen di sebelah Naruto.

"Gomen-gomen, sekali lagi saya minta maaf" Naruto pun bergerak ke kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa pegal-pegal

Keesokan harinya di kelas 10-2.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa seorang guru.

"Pagi Pak"

"Selamat datang di Konoha High School. Disini bapak bertugas sebagai wali kelas kalian. Pertama-tama bapak akan memperkenalkan diri bapak setelah itu kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Jelas?"

"Jelas Pak"

"Baiklah… nama bapak Iruka. Disini saya mengajarkan pelajaran Fisika. Dan sekarang giliran kalian. Hmm… mulai dari kamu!"

Satu-persatu siswa dikelas itu memperkenalkan diri tinggal giliran Naruto dan gadis di seberang mejanya. Tanpa diperintah jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya bila ia menatap gadis itu. Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk sambil menyebutkan namanya.

"Halo…nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal" berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"_Oh… namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu sangat indah seindah wajahnya yang putih mulus tanpa jerawat" _ decak kagum Naruto yang ia utarakan pada hati kecilnya.

"Untung saja ada ramen di sekolah mewah seperti ini. Slurrp…. Pak tambah satu lagi!" kata Naruto.

"Perut karet"

"Eh?" Naruto heran sejak kapan seorang pemuda dingin duduk di depannya sambil meminum jus tomat kesukaannya.

"_" Pemuda itu menatap mangkok di samping Naruto yang mengisaratkan bahwa itu kebanyakan. Walaupun pemuda itu hanya diam tetapi Naruto mampu meresponnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hehehehe…"

"…"

"_Cih! Sombong sekali sibrengsek ini" _gerutu Naruto. "Eh?…sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana ya? Oh ya… aku ingat! kamu yang sebangku denganku waktu tes itu kan? dan kalau tidak salah kamu juga sekelas denganku, ya kan Uchiha?" Naruto mencoba akrab dengan Sasuke sebagai teman.

"Berisik" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei… tung" Naruto terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang sedang duduk diseberang mejanya. "_Hi-Hinata…_" karena terkejutnya Naruto tidak menyadari ramennya telah datang.

"Nak…nak…"

"Oh ya pak, arigatou"

"(^_^)"

Di balik kamar bercat orange sepasang bola mata safir menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pemilik mata itu sedang memikirkan seorang gadis pujaannya yang entah berada dimana?. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering memikirkan gadis itu. Ia sering melamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan detak jantungnya lebih semangat dari biasanya. "_Hinata…." _Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya Naruto berteriak "TIDUR DULU NARUTO! BESOK BISA KETEMU DI SEKOLAH!" tidak lama kemudian "AHH… aku tidak bisa tidur siang kalau begini caranya! Lebih baik aku makan ramen saja"

Beralih ke sebuah kamar berukuran 7x7 m yang ditempati oleh seorang gadis cantik dari keluarga Hyuuga. Uniknya dari kamar ini adalah dari warnanya. Seluruh penak-pernik yang ada dikamar ini berwarna lavender, bahkan tercium aroma lavender yang sangat segar jika memasuki kamar ini.

Nee kikoe masuka?

Sora wa hate shi…

"Halo, ini siapa ya?" tanya Hinata lembut

"Hmm…ini aku Haruno Sakura yang duduk tepat di depanmu. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada perlu apa Sakura menelponku?"

"Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang penting"

"Tidak apa bicarakan saja"

"Begini…rumahmu bersebelahan dengan rumah Uchiha Sasuke kan? Jadi apa aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu sekali-kali, Hinata?"

"Walaupun tujuanmu untuk melihat cowok sombong itu, dengan senang hati ku bukakan pintu untuk mu, Sakura"

"Arigatou Hinata. Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita ajak Ino dan Tenten?"

"Apa mereka sekelas dengan kita?"

"Kalau Ino memang sekelas dengan kita, dia duduk di sebelah kiriku tepatnya didepannya pemuda yang mengacau di tes waktu itu, ingat tidak?"

"Ingat" jawab Hinata blushing

"Tapi kalau Tenten di kelas 10-1. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Apa mereka boleh kita ajak?"

"Ajak saja" jawab Hinata ramah.

"Ok. Hmm… Hinata sudah dulu ya, dah…"

"Dah…" Hinata menutup telpon dan mengembalikan handphonenya ke tempat semula. "Apa sih bagusnya si pantat ayam itu? Kenapa banyak yang suka sama dia? nggak ada menarik-menariknya pula. udah playboy, sok keren, sombong, dingin lagi. Sasuke itu digila-gilain oleh cewek-cewek karena tampangnya yang lumayan aja. Hah… Lebih baik cari yang lain aja Sakura!" kata Hinata mengingatkan walaupun orangnya tak ada.

P.S: di kelas Hinata dkk, bahkan semua kelas di KHS. Siswa-siswinya duduk sendiri-sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2 Surat Cinta

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Sasqia Yovita Dewi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Drama, Tragedi

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Pairing: NaruHina

Catatan: Cerita ini semuanya Author pov kecuali ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya apabila telah berganti pov. Dikarenakan sang Author masih pemula jadi kalau ada kalimat yang gak jelas saya meminta maaf.

Serta cerita ini keluar dari otak busuk Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan alur, waktu, tempat kejadian di cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf.

Ket:

* Dialog yang bercetak miring berarti bicara di dalam hati.

* Dialog yang bercetak huruf kapital berarti sedang berteriak.

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

Chapter 2: Surat cinta

Langit biru yang sejuk disertai awan putih yang menggumpal semakin mempercantik pemandangan alam di siang hari. Terlihat di atap sekolah enam pemuda KHS sedang bersantai ria dan menyaksikan tarian awan di panggung biru yang luas. Keheningan di siang itu mampu melelapkan kelima pemuda itu (Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Kiba dan Shikamaru) tetapi tidak untuk Naruto. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum ia tahu bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Sudah lima bulan aku sekolah disini. Tapi aku masih sendiri, sedangkan kalian?" sesal Naruto

"Tembak saja Naruto tidak usah takut-takut" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Bukannya kalian sedang tidur pulas ya?"

"Hanya Kiba yang takut ditolak ya?"sambung Shikamaru

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi dia selalu menghindar tiap kali kami bertemu. Ku piker dia membenciku" Naruto tertunduk murung setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Payah" ledek Sasuke

"APA KATAMU? KAU PIKIR MUDAH MENDEKATI GADIS ITU!?" Kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Mudah saja bagiku" jawab Sasuke dengan enteng .

"AWAS KAU!" Naruto bangkit dan siap-siap menghajar Sasuke tapi dihalang Neji.

"Sudahlah Naruto tidak ada gunanya kau marah-marah. Lebih baik kau cari solusi, bagaimana mendekati Hinata?"

Naruto langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Neji. Ketiga kawannya yang lain pun ikut menoleh terkejut ke Neji (kecuali Kiba yang sedang tidur).

"Itu benarkan Naruto?" tanya Neji. Tatapan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai beralih ke Naruto. Naruto yang tersudut hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman seikhlasnya.

"Oh ternyata Hinata. Kenapa kamu tidak jujur aja sama kami dari awal?" celoteh Kiba yang baru saja bangun tidur dan disambut anggukan dari teman-temannya kecuali Neji.

"Naruto blushing! hahahahaha" kata Sai.

Mendengar bahwa Naruto blushing sontak yang mendengarnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tak terkecuali. Keheningan siang itu sudah terhapus dan digantikan tawa riang dari atas atap Sekolah KHS.

Teng Teng…

"Nah itu bunyi bel. Aku ke kelas duluan ya!" kata Naruto yang mencoba untuk menghindar dari tawa ledek teman-temannya. Sebelum mereka mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto. Naruto sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka yang sedang tertawa.

"Flash Orange, si cepat kabur ckckckc"

Naruto masih berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak mau kalau teman-temannya mengejarnya sebelum ia sampai ke kelas. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menoleh kebelakang. Tetapi, BRUUK!, Naruto menabrak seseorang di depan pintu kelas 10-2.

"Maaf-maaf aku, tidak senga" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya karena terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau yang ia tabrak adalah Hinata "_Hinata!" _. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Hinata juga tak kalah kagetnya "_Na-Naruto!"_. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang tertegun dalam duduk.

"Hei Naruto!, setidaknya kau menolongnya berdiri? Bukannya hanya duduk berdiam diri seperti itu!" tanya Kiba yang melihat kejadian tabrakan tadi.

"Bodoh" kata Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Apa kau bilang!? SASUKE!"

"Ehem, ehem"

Mendengar dehaman dari belakang, Naruto langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan ternyata yang terlihat adalah Jiraiya (guru bahasa Indonesia).

"Sedang apa kalian? Cepat masuk!" perintah tegas dari seorang Jiraiya.

"Baik Pak" kata Naruto dkk patuh.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa KHS keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing dan berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu! Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku tadi?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba menghentikan teman-temannya .

"Bodoh" serempak teman-temannya menjawab.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Naruto masih belum mengerti jawaban yang dilontarkan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pulang bareng dengan Hinata? Padahal itu kesempatanmu" sahut Shikamaru.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang pada kalian. Kalau Hinata selalu menghindariku kalau aku mendekatinya" kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Ya…, setidaknya kan kamu berusaha lebih giat mencari titik lemahnya lalu kamu tembak dor…dor…dor…"seru Kiba mempraktekkan cara menembak ala Rambo.

"Tidak mudah mencari titik lemah Hinata" kata Neji yang mulai angkat bicara. "Hmm…bagaimana kalau kamu menulis surat cinta untuk Hinata? Walaupun sudah tidak zaman lagi. Tapi ini bagus untukmu yang pengecut" usul yang dikatakan Neji mendapat respon positif dari teman-temannya dan diputuskan sebagai pemecah masalah Naruto.

"Teman-teman aku berpisah sampai disini saja, aku sudah janjian dengan Temari. Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa besok… dah…" kata Shikamaru berpamitan dengan teman-temannya di parkiran motor KHS dan pergi mengendarai motor bersama Temari.

Satu-persatu telah pergi dengan kekasih mereka. Shikamaru dengan Temari, Sai dengan Ino, Neji dengan Tenten dan yang terakhir Sasuke dengan tampangnya. Lalu yang tersisa hanyalah Kiba dan Naruto saja. Ya mereka berdua memang belum memiliki, tetapi Kiba masih beruntung karena ia memelihara Akamaru (anjing).

To: Hyuuga Hinata

Tahukah kau Hinata? Dari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di ruang tunggu saat pendaftaran, bahkan mendengarmu bernyanyi aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Dari suaramu yang indah aku segera bangkit dari mimpi burukku yang hidup sebatang kara.

Saat aku mengetahui kalau aku sekelas denganmu aku merasa pria yang paling beruntung. Tetapi perasaan itu sudah berganti semenjak kau menghindariku. Bahkan dengan mukamu yang memerah seperti orang yang sedang marah selalu terlihat jika aku didekatmu. Aku menepisnya dan beranggapan kau hanya orang yang pemalu tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu menghindari pria yang mendekat denganmu dengan wajah memerah selain denganku. Sesungguhnya hati ini sakit jika melihatnya.

Walaupun begitu aku akan selalu tetap mencintaimu dan menunggu sampai kau merubah sikapmu pada ku.

I LOVE YOU HINATA

From: NN

Itulah isi sepucuk surat cinta yang pertama kali dibuat oleh Naruto untuk Hinata. Surat itu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah amplop berwarna biru safir dengan hiasan love lavender ditengahnya. Lalu Naruto menyelipkan surat itu tepat di loker Hinata.

Dan sejak hari itu, Hinata selalu mendapatkan surat-surat manis dari dalam lokernya setiap hari. Surat-surat itu ia bawa pulang dan disusun di dalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru safir. Ini kali pertamanya ada warna lain di kamar Hinata. Serta dilihat dari cara Hinata merawat surat-surat itu, bisa dikatakan bahwa Hinata menyambut perasaan si penulis surat.

Sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada. Hinata memang telah menyambut perasaan si penulis surat. Itu karena Hinata sudah mengetahui siapa penulis itu. Sebab tidak ada lelaki lain yang membuat wajah Hinata merah merona selain Naruto (sudah dijelaskan pada isi surat itu). Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Narutolah yang menulis surat itu begitu katanya. Tetapi Hinata tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun. Karena dia adalah wanita yang tertutup. Itulah kenapa tidak mudah mencari titik lemah Hinata?.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Hanya saja, itulah satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak pingsan di depanmu. Aku takut, takut hal itu akan terjadi. Maafkan aku Naruto…" tangisan Hinata pun tak dapat terbendung lagi. Dia merasa bersalah kepada Naruto. Tak seharusnya ia berbuat seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah terjadi.

TING TONG…

Mendengar bel berbunyi Hinata segera menyeka air matanya dan mencoba seakan-akan ia tidak pernah menangis. Saat Hinata membukakan pintu, yang terlihat ternyata Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"Selamat siang, Hinata" salam S,I,T serempak.

"Selamat siang. Mari masuk! Aku senang kalian berkunjung kerumah ku" kata Hinata ramah. Mereka berjalan ke kamar Hinata yang ada di lantai dua.

"Hmm…Hinata, Ayahmu ada tidak?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik.

"Oh… beliau tidak ada dirumah. Ayahku pergi bersama ibuku ke pentas drama sekolah Hanabi (adik Hinata). Mungkin mereka pulang nanti malam, jadi jangan takut. Dan dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan kak Neji saja" kata Hinata menjelaskan. Namun diakhir kalimatnya Hinata, Sakura dan Ino melirik Tenten.

"Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Tidak ada yang salah bukan?" kata Tenten yang mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah di depan teman-temannya.

"Jiah…dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal tadi yang semangat ke sini kan Tenten?" Sakura yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka mulutnya. Ino mendukung perkataan Sakura dengan menatap tajam ke Tenten yang tersudut. Tetapi Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat teman-temannya.

"Jangan perlakukan Tenten seperti itu. Karena Tenten adalah kekasih kakakku dan calon kakak iparku, hehehehe…." goda Hinata

"KALIAN…!" Tenten geram dengan godaan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan kencang-kencang! Nanti kakakku bangun. Ayo kita masuk!" kata Hinata memperingatkan sambil berbisik dan membukakan pintu kamar untuk ketiga temannya.

Setelah pintu terbuka. Sakura segera berlari ke jendela kamar Hinata yang menghadap kamar Sasuke. Dari jendela itu terlihatjelas pemandangan sebuah kamar yang beciri kahas keluarga Uchiha. Dan beruntungnya lagi, ada Sasuke yang sedang bermain gitar di kamarnya. "_Sasuke… kakkoi… _(_) ". Sakura pun segera mengambil handphonenya dan memotret gerak-gerik si Uchiha.

Ino dan Tenten mencari kesibukan di kamar Hinata. Mungkin ada ssuatu yang bisa mereka bongkar. Secara tidak sengaja Hinata sedang membuatkan minuman dan cemilan. Jadi, Ino dan Tenten dapat dengan bebas membongkar isi kamarnya sebelum Hinata selesai.

Dari sebuah Kamar yang bertemakan segala Lavender, akan terlihat jelas bila ada sesuatu yang janggal mengenai warna. Oleh sebab itu, Ino dan Tenten langsung berhasil menemukan target. Terdapat kotak kecil berwarna biru safir di bawah meja belajar Hinata. Mereka segera mengambil dan membuka kotak itu. Ino dan Tenten saling bertatapan terkejut setelah mereka tahu isi kotak itu.

"Rupanya teman kita yang satu ini sudah ada penggemarnya. Aku jadi iri" gumam Ino sambil mengambil salah satu surat dari kotak itu.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu udah punya Sai!" mendengar perkataan si bangsat Tenten wajah Ino merona merah dan tersadar dari dengkinya.

"Surat ini sepertinya diterima Hinata hari ini deh. Kita baca yuk!" Ino memutarbalikkan suasana sebelum Tenten menyerbunya habis-habisan mengenai Sai. Tenten menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang melihat tingkah temannya. Mereka membaca surat itu dengan hikmat dari awal hingga akhir.

"Oh… SO SWEET…" Ino, Tenten dan Sakura serempak menyebutkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Sakura?. Memangnya sudah selesai memandangi zombie itu?" tanya Ino yang cerewet.

"Udah, soalnya dia udah pergi. Secara aku melihat kalian yang sibuk sendiri, jadi aku putuskan untuk kesini (^_^)"

"Hah… terserah deh"

TAP TAP TAP

"Itu kayaknya Hinata dateng. Eh? Surat-suratnya belum diberesin" mereka panik dan memasukkan surat-surat itu ke dalam kotak asal-asalan.

Ckreek

"Hay Hinata… (^_^)"

"Eh? Kok kalian aneh gitu? Oh ya, nih cemilan dan minumannya biar sayko kalian hilang" Hinata meletakkan minuman dan cemilan itu di depan teman-temannya "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kok pada senyum-senyum gak jelas? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Hinata memeriksa wajahnya dan pakaiannya di depan cermin. Saat Hinata berbalik, yang dilihatnya bukanlah sebuah jawaban melainkan teman-temannya saling sikut-menyikut. Akhirnya Sakura yang mulai membuka suara.

"Hmm…? Gimana ya? Kamu aja deh Tenten!"

"Nggak ah. Mana bisa gitu? Yang duluan ngebuka nya kan Ino?"

"Hah… ya udah deh. Begini, kami tadi dari ngebuka kotak yang biru safir itu" Hinata langsung kaget dan muncul semburat merah dari kedua pipinya saat Ino menunjuk sebuah kotak di bawah meja belajar Hinata.

"A-apa kalian telah membacanya?!" dari pipi chubbynya kini terlihat semakin memerah setelah mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Ckreek

"Hinata, aku akan keluar sebentar jadi jaga rumah baik-baik!. Hmm… kalian juga jangan semena-mena di rumah ini! Dan Tenten tolong jaga adikku untuk siang ini" seketika wajah mereka merona, dan terdengar jelas detak jantung dari sepasang kekasih yang malu-malu.

"Ba-Baik, Neji-san"

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu"

BLAM

"Cie cie NejiTen"

Di tempat lain. Di sebuah kedai ramen terlihat 5 pemuda yang bersenda gurau dan mengganggu pengunjung lainnya.

"Hahaha… benarkah itu Naruto? Kau belum menembaknya? Jangan bergurau… hahaha kau ngigo ya? Hahaha?"

"Seharusnya aku yang ngomong itu ke kamu Kiba! Kamu ngigo ya? Ketawamu keras sekali" Naruto menghela napasnya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Lambat" celoteh Sasuke

"Kamu sendiri? Tak sadar ya? Kau sama saja denganku pantat ayam!" Naruto tersenyum kemenangan melihat Sasuke tertunduk diam, namun ia juga sama.

Melihat kedua temannya yang gelisah, gundah, gulana merutuki kehidupan suram mereka. Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji yang baru dating menghabiskan ramen mereka lalu pergi.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" cegah Naruto, Sasuke hanya menatap mereka.

"Tidak ada gunanya kami di sini, kami hanya bisa menonton film horor karena keputus-asaan cinta yang tak diungkapkan. Aku pergi dulu aku ada janji dengan Temari, kalian harus berjuang. Ganbatte!" jawaban Shikamaru yang menusuk. Mereka keluar dari kedai ramen dan tak pernah menengok kebelakang.

"Hah….." napas panjang yang dihembuskan dari kedua pemuda yang malang.

"Shikamaru dengan Temari, Sai dengan ino dan Neji dengan Tenten. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir Sai itu tak punya kelebihan dibandingkan aku" kata-kata jahat Naruto di lontarkan tanpa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang bergidik ngeri.

"Baka" satu kata dari Sasuke.

"Aku iri dengan mereka, mereka enak-enakkan menghabiskan waktu berdua, sedangkan aku malah menulis surat yang panjang-panjang" sesal Naruto.

"Hn… sama, tampangku number one pun tak bisa mengatakan cintanya kepada gadis pujaan hatinya" sesal Sasuke yang mengikuti gaya Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Reviewnya please

disini aku masih newbie jadi dimohon kritikan dan saran yang membangun  
dan satu hal lagi terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah baca FF abal-abalku dan reviewnya  
Blue-senpai

.94

june25


	3. Chapter 3 Sakit Hati

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Sasqia No Gaara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Drama, Tragedi

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Pairing: NaruHina

Catatan: Cerita ini semuanya Author pov kecuali ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya apabila telah berganti pov. Dikarenakan sang Author masih pemula jadi kalau ada kalimat yang gak jelas saya meminta maaf.

Serta cerita ini keluar dari otak busuk Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan alur, waktu, tempat kejadian di cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf.

Ket:

* Dialog yang bercetak miring berarti bicara di dalam hati.

* Dialog yang bercetak huruf kapital berarti sedang berteriak.

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

Chapter 3: Sakit hati

"SASUKE!" sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang dan yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" nada dingin Sasuke kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tembak gadis kita bersama-sama" ajak Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau telah ketinggalan berita utama"

"Tak usah memandangku dan memakai nada dingin itu juga aku sudah tau"

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Sakura"

"What?!" petir menyambar dari kalimat itu.

"Cih, katanya sudah tau, tapi terkejutnya bukan main"

Flashback

Di dekat danau, pada musim semi disaat bunga Sakura bermekaran. Terlihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi berambut merah muda dengan seorang cowok kece ber-style raven.

"Di danau ini dan di bawah pohon Sakura ini. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" sikap dingin dari seorang Sasuke meleleh dan digantikan dengan kelebayan karena kehangatan musim semi.

"…" Sakura hanya bisa bungkam, ia menanti-nantikan Sasuke mengatakan aishiteru Sakura.

"Aku mau meminjam buku catatan fisika mu" background yang romantis tiba-tiba beralih menjadi perang dunia shinobi ke-4.

"Boleh" Sakura hanya bisa menjawab semanis mungkin walaupun berlawanan dengan harapannya.

"Eh! Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _"Sejak kapan aku seperti ini, ah!"_ Sasuke kembali focus dan ia melihat lekat-lekat mata emerald Sakura dan membisikkan sebuah kata "Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru Sasuke (^-^)"

"(^_^)" kedua nya terhanyut dalam senyuman kebahagiaan di musim semi.

Flashback end

"…" Sasuke berjalan pelan ke kantin tanpa menghiraukan mulut Naruto yang menganga.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

Tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyum sinisnya "Terserah kau"

Naruto berbalik ke kelasnya. Ia berharap disana akan hadir sosok Hinata. Namun hari ini adalah hari tersial Naruto. Hinata yang diharapkannya tak ada dikelas "Aisshhh… SIAL! Kamu ada dimana Hinata?!" erang Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kimi to onaji mirai wo

"Hah? Nyanyian itu?" Naruto segera mencari sumber suara itu dan langsung berlari ke jendela yang terbuka _"Disitu rupanya kau Hinata. Tunggulah aku disana. Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ini setidaknya aku akan mengungkapkannya bagaimanapun akhirnya. Karena kesempatan tidak datang dua kali"_

Naruto segera berlari keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk bersandar dengan sebuah pohon besar dan rindang. Tetapi sebelum Naruto mendekati Hinata. Naruto melihat rambut merah jabrik dari balik kepala Hinata. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata dan mulut yang sama-sama melebar. Dia melihat sang gadis sedang menyanyikan lagu untuk pemuda merah itu, bahkan setelah itu mereka tertawa lepas bersama-sama, menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan menghiraukan tatapan risih dari siswa KHS lainnya.

"_Senyum itu, tawa itu, ekspresi itu, tatapan itu, bahkan canda itu tak pernah ku lihat sekalipun" _di ekor mata Naruto kini terlihat jelas air telah menggumpal dan siap untuk menetes. _"Hinata, Apakah hanya pria itu yang bisa membuatmu nyaman? Pria itukah yang kamu sukai bukan aku? Aku tak bisa menerima semua ini. Kumohon bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini" _ Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dada sebelah kirinya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam duduk. Entah sejak kapan Naruto yang semangat berubah menjadi mellow dan dramatisi. Hatinya terasa sakit karena melihat pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan itu.

Teng Teng Teng (bel pulang)

"Hay Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Hari ini sepertinya kau sedang galau. Apa kau ingin ditraktir ramen oleh Sasuke yng baru jadian?"suara sumbang Kiba yang mencoba melunakkan suasana tegang itu malah menambah keruh.

"…" tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Yang terlihat hanya rasa putus asa yang kelam membalut di dirinya kini. Sebuah perasaan yang benar-benar tak pernah ia rasakan. _"Beginikah rasanya sakit hati? Seumur hidup aku baru pertama kalinya menyukai wanita dan pertama kalinya aku sakit hati"_

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" sahut Shikamaru.

"Ayolah Naruto…, semangatlah. Kalau kau begini Hinata akan diambil orang, bahkan ramenmu juga akan hangus" Kiba membujuk Naruto layaknya anak kecil. Tetapi tetap saja Naruto tidak merespon. "Naru"

"DIAM! JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT NAMA GADIS ITU DI DEPANKU!" setelah itu Naruto berlari dan semakin menjauh dari mereka.

"Wah… sepertinya ada yang lagi broken heart" kata Sai yang diselingi senyum palsunya.

"Baka" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Hinata mungkin dia tahu dengan kejadian ini" kata Neji yang langsung disetujui dengan anggukkan semua orang.

Tanpa semangat Naruto mengendarai motornya. Dipikirannya hanya Hinata dan pemuda -tiba Naruto melihat Hinata sedang dibonceng oleh pemuda tadi, bahkan Hinata berpegangan sangat erat dengan pemuda itu. Sakit yang diderita oleh hati Naruto semakin parah bahkan hingga pandangannya tidak focus ke jalanan sehingga motor yang dikendarai oleh Naruto manghantam sebuah mobil sedan.

BRUKK

"Oh, tidak! Apa yang telah kita lakukan? Kita telah menabrak seseorang. Bagaimana ini pak?" seorang pemilik mobil itu terkejut ketika mobil yang dinaikinya seperti menabrak sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, nona Shion tetaplah di dalam mobil, biar saya saja yang melihat orang itu" kata supir yang mencoba menenangkan majikannya.

"Baiklah, kita harus bertanggung jawab dengan orang itu karena aku takut dihantui oleh rasa bersalah ini"

"Iya, saya mengerti"

Perempuan yang bernama Shion itu mengintip seseorang yang ia tabrak dari kaca mobil. _"Semoga orang itu baik-baik saja. Oh Kami-sama help me!"_

bagaimana? Kurang greget ya? Maaf pendek T^T. karena kalo dilanjutin ditakutkan akan keluar dari topik . Gomen T^T. untuk chapter selanjutnya saya berjanji untuk lebih panjang.

Yang mau review silahkan review :D (jiah, PD amat kayak semua orang suka gituh ceritaku dan mau capek-capek review FF abal-abalku)

hahaha :v gk kok. Aku mohon review nya please.  
dan untuk yang udah review (dibalas via PM ya), fav dan follow terimakasih banyak


	4. Chapter 4 Api Cemburu

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Sasqia No Gaara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Drama, Tragedi

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Pairing: NaruHina

Catatan: Cerita ini semuanya Author pov kecuali ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya apabila telah berganti pov. Dikarenakan sang Author masih pemula jadi kalau ada kalimat yang gak jelas saya meminta maaf.

Serta cerita ini keluar dari otak busuk Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan alur, waktu, tempat kejadian di cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf.

Ket:

* Dialog yang bercetak miring berarti bicara di dalam hati.

* Dialog yang bercetak huruf kapital berarti sedang berteriak.

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

Chapter 4: API CEMBURU

"Kau sudah sadar?. DOKTER! PEMUDA INI SUDAH SIUMAN!" Shion berteriak memanggil dokter.

"Maaf nona, tolong anda keluar sebentar. Kami harus memeriksa pasien" kata perawat sopan namun mengusir.

"Baik"

Selang beberapa menit. Pintu terbuka dan dokter mengonfirmasikan masalah Naruto kepada Shion.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih Dok" setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Shion menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terbaring. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Siapa kau?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Shion. Aku yang telah menabrakmu kemarin. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau telah bertanggung jawab hehehehe :D" cengiran khas Naruto menampilkan giginya yang putih bersih.

"_Itu! Senyum 3 jari itu! mirip sekali dengan dia. Naruto kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang berharga bagiku". _

"Hei Shion mengapa kau diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa (^_^)"

Naruto melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan sedang memperhatikan mereka. _"Hinata?" _Naruto mencoba tersenyum untuk Hinata. Namun senyuman itu telah pudar sejak hari itu. _"Mau apa dia kesini? Mau menjengukku? Huh jangan harap! Aku akan membuatmu melihat sesuatu yang pernah kulihat hingga aku membencimu"!_

"Shion, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku baru saja di tolak oleh seorang cewek jahat!" Naruto memegang tangan Shion dan memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata dengan sengaja.

"Baiklah, apakah gara-gara itu kau tak fokus mengendara?" Tanya Shion.

"Mungkin" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Shion sambil melihat Hinata "Bisakah kau keluar dan kembali besok, Shion?"

"Ta-tapi"

"PERGI! KU BILANG PERGI YA PERGI!" bentak Naruto.

"Ba-baik, aku akan kembali besok" Shion menjawab dengan keraguan dan ketakutan. _"Naruto berubah, ia tak selembut yang tadi. Aku takut dengannya" _Shion pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"_Apakah yang kulihat tadi benar? Hinata menangis setelah ia melihatku memegang tangan Shion. Apakah cintaku bersambut? Aku jadi tak tega dengannya. Tapi, ini semua belum sebanding dengan apa yang pernah ia lakukan dengan pemuda itu?! Dasar bodoh…!" _ Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba…

BRAKK.

Suara pintu dibuka paksa.

"NARUTO! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa benar kemarin kau kecelakaan? Mana yang sakit? Beritahu aku!" Kiba yang lebay telah kembali, bahkan Akamaru saja sampai muntah-muntah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kalian telah datang menjengukku" Naruto kembali riang dan disambut big hug dari kelima temannya, tak terkecuali.

"Kami masih bingung perihal kelakuanmu kemarin, dan mungkin itu sebabnya kamu kecelakaan. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, bodoh?" kata Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke kalem-kalem anyem, tapi dia memberikan perhatian lebih pada si Kepala Durian saat peristiwa genting. Jangan bilang Sasuke ada rasa sama Naruto.

"I-Itu. Hmmm…..A-aku melihat seorang pria berambut merah jabrik serta tato 'AI' dijidatnya yang jelek sedang tertawa bersama dengan Hinata. Aku tak pernah melihat Hinata seriang itu hingga aku menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang ia sukai. Padahal waktu itu, aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ini pada Hinata. Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku menembaknya lebih cepat dan sekarang semuanya telah sia-sia" sesal Naruto atas perbuatannya yang lambat.

"Eit, tunggu. Naruto, pemuda yang kau lihat itu, ciri-cirinya rambutnya merah jabrik kan? Apakah dia orangnya? Gaara…. come here!" kata Neji seraya memetik jarinya seperti memanggil pelayan restoran.

"Hay Naruto" salam Gaara dingin a.k.a cool

"IYA! BENAR! DIALAH ORANGNYA! SEDANG APA KAU KEMARI! HAH?!" Naruto berteriak histeris seperti sedang melihat penampakan setelah itu ia membuang muka karena tak senang atas kehadiran Gaara "Kau ingin mengejekku kan? Dasar pria tengik!".

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, kau jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Aku membawa Gaara kemari karena aku ingin menjelaskan bahwa Gaara ini adalah sepupu kami" kata Neji tegas.

"WHAT?! Ja-jadi kamu sepupunya Hinata? Oh tidak…! Ya, Tuhan-ku, aku telah melukai hati seorang gadis yang kucintai hanya karena kesalahpahamanku sendiri. A-Aku harus mencarinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Apa ada yang melihat Hinata?"

"('.' )( '.')" keenam pemuda itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

"_Aku harus mencarinya" _tekad api Naruto kembali menggelora.

"Naruto, kau sedang sakit. Jadi jangan kemana-mana! Biar kami yang mencarinya" usul Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus menyelesaikan permasalahanku sendiri. Jadi kalian jangan ikut campur! Minggir Naruto mau lewat!" dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto mencabut jarum infus dan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Flash Orange kembali muncul ckckck" decak kagum yang menyindir.

"_Bodoh, aku salah paham terhadapnya. Kupikir Gaara adalah…, tunggu dulu! Kalau dia sepupu Hinata berarti… :D, cintaku bersambut. HIHIHIHIHI, aku semakin semangat, peluangku 100%. Hinata-chan…. I'm coming…"_ Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya hingga melebihi kecepatan lari Sena (Eyeshield 21).

Hinata adalah perempuan yang tegar. Kejadian yang ia lihat beberapa menit lalu tidak bisa membuatnya menangis meraung-raung. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang lebay, pemikirinnya yang terlalu dangkal hingga membuatnya kecelakaan dan masuk Rumah Sakit yang terkenal di Konoha serta membuat Hinata menangis.

Hinata meninggalkan Rumah Sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Walaupun sesekali ia menengok kebelakang. Ia selalu berpikir positif dan membuang semua pikiran negatif tentang Naruto. Bisa dikatakan, Hinata adalah perempuan yang bodoh, tetapi itulah yang dinamakan takdir.

Sepasang kekasih yang telah diikat dengan benang merah tidak akan pernah dapat dilepaskan. Semuanya bukanlah mereka yang menentukan. Mereka hanya bisa menjalankannya saja dan mengikuti aliran kehidupan yang akan menuntun mereka kedalam sebuah nuansa kebahagiaan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata. Jika memang benar ia dan Naruto telah terikat oleh benang merah, maka suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

"HINATA!"

"_Bahkan, aku masih mengingat suara Naruto"_

"HINATA!"

Hinata sadar bahwa itu bukan halusinasinya, itu benar-benar teriakan Naruto. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Na-Naruto kun" pipi Hinata bersemu merah sama halnya dengan Naruto kini.

CIIITTTTT

Rem kaki yang dapat diandalkan dari sepasang kaki sang Pangeran Safir berhenti pas di depan Putri Lavender. (terlalu banyak nonton Barbie)

"Tunggu dulu Hinata! Kamu mau kemana? Kumohon kamu jangan pergi. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Ya?" pinta Naruto memelas (lebay).

Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Dia tak menyangka jarak diantara mereka hanya sejengkal. Yang dia tau selama ini, jarak terdekat Hinata dengan Naruto adalah satu meter.

"Hinata, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan.

"A-Aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu, ta-tapi bisakah kita pindah dari sini ke tempat yang lebih aman dari kendaraan bermotor"

"Hehehehe :D, di sini kan jalan raya ya? Kalau gitu kita masuk ke Rumah Sakit lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Te-terserah Na-Naruto saja"

Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya Masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit. Kini Naruto bisa merasakan denyut nadi Hinata yang terpompa cukup kuat dari pergelangan tangannya. Di sisi lain, Sasuke dkk mengintip tingkah aneh Naruto dan Hinata (dibaca: NaruHina).

"Cih! Bakanya kumat" cela Sasuke yang tidak di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto membawa Hinata hingga ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mereka memilih tempat yang rindang di payungi oleh pohon besar.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf. Karena aku sudah salah paham padamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara itu adalah sepupumu. Awalnya aku mengira dia adalah laki-laki yang kau sukai karena kepribadianmu berubah saat kau di dekatnya. Dan sekarang itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Aku bertekad untuk tidak akan ada lagi yang mencoba untuk mendahuluiku. Jadi…"

Kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan untuk Hinata sayup-sayup terdengar. Karena desiran angin yang berhembus menyapu seluruh kalimat dan hanya Hinata yang dapat mendengarnya. Kata terakhir itu berhasil membuat Hinata kaget, senang, tak menyangka, melayang dan terharu.

"Kau mendengarnya tidak, Kiba, Akamaru?" Tanya Neji yang penasaran dengan perkataan Naruto sehingga membuat Hinata terkejut dan merona.

"Tidak, entah mengapa angin ini menghambat pendengaranku dan Akamaru"jawab Kiba tenang.

"Dasar kau Anjing liar tak becus" Kiba menjadi sasaran empuk pembantaian kemarahan terdahsyat sepanjang sejarah dari teman-temannya.

GLEKK

Kiba hanya bisa pasrah dan menelan air liurnya saat melihat tangan teman-temannya sudah mengepal._ "Jangan remehkan kecepatan kaki anjing berlari. Akamaru! pada hitungan ketiga. 1..2..3.. KABUR!" _Kiba dan Akamaru lari dengan FULL POWER.

"HEY! ANJING LIAR MAU LARI KEMANA KAU?"

"Bahkan ini jauh lebih baik dari rencananya dan tugasku di sini sudah selesai, aku pasti akan membantumu selagi aku hidup dan berada di dekatmu. Walaupun kau tidak tau aku tapi aku selalu tau kamu" kata Shion yang bersembunyi di balik tembok Rumah Sakit sambil menatap punggung seorang lelaki yang sedang melihat aksi kejar-kejaran Kiba CS dan tersenyum simpul "Gaara-kun".

Hoah.

Lumayan pegel juga nih tangan. Gimana? Bagus gak? udah panjang belum? Udah capek-capek loh. Jadi, saya minta dengan sangat review nya.  
Reviewnya please.

ngomong-ngomong ini belum tamat loh. Masih ada lanjutannya. Jadi, selamat menunggu :P


	5. Chapter 5 Kenangan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Sasqia No Gaara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance,Drama, Tragedi

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, abal-abal, geje, lebay, alay, korban sinetron, ceritanya ngambang, tragis, gk nyambung dll.

Pairing: NaruHina

Catatan: Cerita ini semuanya Author pov kecuali ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya apabila telah berganti pov. Dikarenakan sang Author masih pemula jadi kalau ada kalimat yang gak jelas saya meminta maaf.

Serta cerita ini keluar dari otak busuk Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan alur, waktu, tempat kejadian di cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf.

Ket:

* Dialog yang bercetak miring berarti bicara di dalam hati.

* Dialog yang bercetak huruf kapital berarti sedang berteriak.

Walaupun bahasa dan penulisan masih kacau

serta tidak mengikuti EYD

Tapi…

Baca sampai selesai ya!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! T(^_^)T

Chapter 5: KENANGAN

Sudah jam 21.00, saatnya seorang gadis lavender terbujur kaku di tempat tidur. Ia berbaring di kasurnya dan mentap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang ketika Naruto menyatakan cintanya.

Flashback

Naruto membawa Hinata hingga ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mereka memilih tempat yang rindang di bawah pohon besar.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf. Karena aku sudah salah paham padamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara itu adalah sepupumu. Awalnya aku mengira dia adalah laki-laki yang kau sukai karena kepribadianmu berubah jika kau di dekatnya. Dan sekarang itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Aku bertekad tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mendahuluiku. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu, dan aku rela mengorbankan seluruhnya agar kau bahagia. Hinata, kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Pada hari Rabu, tanggal 15 Juli 2013, jam 14:15:11, aku memilihmu sebagai ratu di kekaisaranku"

"Na-Naruto, _benarkah itu kamu? Kau lebih wibawa dan lebih serius dari biasanya._ A-aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu Na-Naruto kun" Hinat tersenyum. (ingat yang bercetak miring di dalam hati)

Sepasang bola mata safir Naruto menatap lekat mata lavender Hinata lebih dalam hingga membuat kedua wajah mereka merah padam. Telapak tangan kekar Naruto menyentuh daun telinga kanan Hinata dan menyelipkan sekuntum bunga lavender di telinga mungil itu.

Flashback end

Hinata menggeser penglihatannya ke sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Disana terlihat sekuntum bunga lavender pemberian Naruto lima hari yang lalu. Bunga yang mengingatkannya bagaimana Naruto menyatakan perasaannya dan sekarang bunga itu sudah berada di sebuah vas bunga yang berbahan dasar kaca. Hinata mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam laci mejanya.

Flashback again

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto membawa Hinata dan teman-temannya ke sebuah bukit kecil yang tak jauh dari Konoha. Naruto ingin membuat Hinata dan teman-temannya senang pada hari jadinya NaruHina. Rencana yang telah Naruto buat 2 hari yang lalu tepatnya sepulang dari rumah sakit.

JRENG JRENG…..

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga kecil Uzumaki. Hehehe sebenarnya, aku mengajak kalian kesini untuk membersihkan rumah tua keluargaku yang telah kami tinggalkan selama hmmm… kira kira 15 tahun" Naruto sempat ragu mengucapkan kata-kata 15 tahun.

"Wah…, 15 tahun ya? Ternyata lama juga, ta-tapi rumah ini dari luar terlihat terawat. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja? Udara disini dingin sekali brrrr" kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

Baru saja, Hinata membuka pintu. Bau busuk kotoran tikus dan kecoa langsung menusuk hidung hingga mengikat paru-paru. Dengan cekatan Hinata membuka seluruh jendela yang ada dirumah itu, sedangkan Naruto mengambil sapu, pel, kemoceng dan lap yang ia letakkan di dalam bagasi mobil sewaan mereka. Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Temari membersihkan lantai atas, sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru membersihkan lantai bawah. Rumah reyot bertingkat dua ini masih kokoh dan bisa didiami selama kurun waktu 10 tahun mendatang.

PRAANG!

"_Suara kaca pecah! Sepertinya sumber suara itu dari atas. Ah iya, Hinata!" _ Naruto berlari ke sumber suara. Disana terlihat seorang gadis sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca atas kecerobohannya.

"Ma-maaf Naruto. A-aku telah memecahkan foto keluargamu" Hinata menunduk takut sambil memungut beling-beling itu yang dibantu oleh teman-temannya.

"Tak apa, yang penting kau tidak terluka. Bahkan aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Foto ini sudah lama kucari-cari dan pada akhirnya karenamu aku bisa menemukannya. Kamu seperti dewi penolong bagiku. Seorang bidadari tak bersayap. jiah" Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata layaknya anak kecil.

"Ehmm" sontak Naruto dan Hinata gelagapan. Ternyata sedari tadi ada yang merasa terganggu dengan kejadian itu.

Pecahan-pecahan kaca tadi mereka singkirkan dan di kubur dalam-dalam. Setelah 2 jam lamanya. Akhirnya, mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dengan suasana rumah yang bersih dan asri.

"Na-Naruto, saat ki-kita bersih-bersih tadi. A-aku menemukan surat ini" Hinata menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang telah kusam dan kumal.

Naruto menerima surat itu dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Ia senyum-senyum sambil membaca surat itu. Lalu ia memberikan surat itu ke Hinata "Bacalah, Hinata!".

"La-lalu?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto setelah ia selesai membaca surat itu.

"Ambil lah dan bawa pulang. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku, dan keluargaku (^_^)"

_Anak-anakku,_

_Maafkan kami, kami telah di panggil dan diikut sertakan dalam sebuah perang. Jika kami bisa menolak__,__ kami akan menolaknya karena kami lebih baik bersama kalian. Kalian akan kami titipkan dengan Paman Nagato selama kami berada di medan perang._

_Tapi jika kami tidak kembali, kalian harus menurut pada Paman Nagato, jangan nakal, belajar yang benar dan bersungguh-sungguh hingga buat kami bangga, jangan pilih-pilih makanan, makan semua yang ada, rajin berolahraga, dan do'a kan kami._

_Sayang kami,_

_Orangtuamu,_

_Minato Uzumaki dan Kushina Uzumaki_

"Ehem ehem. Sepertinya hari ini kami menjadi patung di kehidupan kalian, apakah kami masih dianggap?" seperti biasa Kiba si mulut besar mulai berbicara namun kali ini disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya. "Teman-teman apa kalian sudah siap?!" seru Kiba.

"Sangat siap"

"Ayo serbu"

Naruto dan Hinata segera berlari setelah melihat nafsu membunuh dari teman-teman mereka.

Flashback end

"Naruto-kun" di balik tidurnya Hinata menyebut nama Naruto dan diseberang sana Naruto juga menyebut nama Hinata.

"Hinata-chan"

RS Konoha kembali ramai oleh tangisan dan kesedihan. Bagaimana tidak?. Karena yang sedang bertarung dengan penyakitnya adalah teman dekat mereka, Hinata. Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Dokter yang menangani Hinata sudah selesai memeriksa Hinata dan memberitahukan semuanya kepada mereka. Saat dokter itu memberitahukan apa yang terjadi, sahabat Hinata yang perempuan menangis histeris sedangkan yang laki-laki hanya bisa ikut prihatin dan menenangkan si perempuan.

Ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka diam-diam dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding keras-keras. Rasa sakit ditangannya tidak sebanding dengan rasa penyesalannya. Mengapa dia keluar kota saat Hinata sedang sakit?. Ya orang itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto melihat dokter yang menangani Hinata semakin dekat dengannya. Dokter itu segera dicegat oleh Naruto dan mereka berbincang-bincang serius.

"Hinata….." Sakura menangis histeris dan Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa harus Hinata..." Ino menimpali dan menangis lebih histeris, Sai juga mencoba menenangkannya sesekali mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya. (senyum tulus bukan senyum palsu)

"Dia baru saja jadian dengan Naruto, dan sekarang… huaaa….. mereka harus berpisah" Tenten melanjutkan "Neji dia adikmu, apa kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" Neji hanya menggeleng. Jelas di wajahnya tersirat rasa penyesalan, marah, sedih, dan prihatin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi inilah permainan kehidupan.

"_Silau, mengapa begitu banyak cahaya? Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku"_ perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya. Terdengar suara Sakura menjerit dan memanggil yang lainnya.

Mereka semua mengelilingi Hinata dan tersenyum kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Hinata membalas senyum mereka. Ia edarkan pandangannya ada seseorang yang tidak hadir saat itu.

"Naruto kun mana?" seketika senyum temannya menghilang setelah Hinata bertanya. Bahkan mereka saling sikut-menyikut dan akhirnya Neji yang angkat bicara.

"Naruto sedang diluar kota, dia ada lomba" Neji menggunakan senyum palsu milik Sai.

"Naruto mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangnya untukmu dan dia sudah tidak didunia ini lagi" tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata jujur sejujur-jujurnya dan mendapatkan death glare dari teman-temannya.

Mata Hinata membulat dan ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya keluar. Hinata menangis histeris dan mengamuk. Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di punggungnya usai operasi.

Sejak saat itu Hinata tidak pernah bersemangat. Harinya terasa hambar tidak ada yang berkesan. Selama ini dia hidup karena senyuman dari Naruto, tapi kini hanya tinggal bayangannya yang semakin pudar. Hinata tidak pernah konsentrasi saat belajar, guru-guru yang melihatnya hanya bisa prihatin dan memberi semangat. Teman-temannya yang selalu ada di samping Hinata tak mampu membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Hinata tak bersemangat. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Hinata melihat rambut jabrik mencuat, warna mentari seperti Naruto. _"Naruto kun"_ Hinata berlari dan mendekatinya.

"NARUTO…!" Hinata menjerit. Orang yang mengejarnya merasa aneh dan heran dengan sikap Hinata. Hinata segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat wajah pria itu. Air matanya kembali turun.

"Maaf, saya bukan Naruto yang kamu kenal. Tapi saya yang hampir menjadi calon kakak iparmu" laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"Kakak ipar?" Hinata bertanya karena tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu maksud sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia mencoba untuk kuat kali ini saja. "Jadi?"

"Kamu Hinata kan? Naruto adalah adikku"

"Pantas mirip," Hinata kembali lemas saat mendengar nama Naruto. "Tapi Naruto tidak pernah cerita pada ku kalau ia punya kakak. Karena yang ku tahu dia hidup sebatang kara"

"Naruto tidak pernah cerita padamu?. Padahal dia selalu menceritakan mu setiap hari padaku hingga kupingku berdengung. Dasar bocah kurang ajar, sudah tahu hidupnya singkat masih saja tidak menganggapku. " pria itu agak geram dengan adiknya yang telah tiada.

"….." Hinata bungkam melihat tingkah pria di depannya, dia sama persis dengan Naruto. Namun yang ini sepertinya lebih dewasa. Naruto serasa hidup kembali dengan bentuk yang lain. _"Oh iya, disurat waktu itu. Surat dari orangtua Naruto. Disana tertulis kalian. Mungkin kata-kata 'kalian' itu adalah Naruto dan orang ini"_

"Hey! namaku Uzumaki Yahiko" pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ya-Yahiko? U-Uzumaki Ya-Yahiko?"

"Hahaha, ternyata yang Naruto katakan benar" Yahiko tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang terkejut. "Hahaha, kamu gagap".

"Apa?"

"So-sorry" Yahiko menirukan gaya gagap Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa bersabar melihat orang aneh ini. Dia kira orang ini sedikit lebih dewasa dari Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya sama saja -_-" #hadeuhhh.

"Ternyata bumi ini terlalu sempit"

"Maksudnya?" Hinata bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Yahiko.

"Lupakan! Kalau boleh mengingatkan, kamu jangan pernah melupakan Naruto dan selanjutnya terserah kamu. Kamu ingin menghabiskan waktu sendiri atau… errr kamu pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Satu hal lagi. Kamu ingin tahu kehidupan masa kecilnya dulu? Jika kau ingin, datang saja ke rumah"

"Apa aku boleh membawa temanku?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Hmm, teman-temanku sudah menungguku jadi aku harus cepat. Sampai jumpa. Dah…." Yahiko berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata

"Dah…"

Hinata melihat punggung Yahiko. Semakin lama punggung itu semakin jauh.

DEG DEG DEG.

"Kenapa ini, kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini" Hinata heran dengan detak jantungnya. Semakin lama ia memandangi punggung itu semakin kencang pula jantung itu berdetak. Sama seperti saat Hinata pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun bedanya karena cengiran khas Naruto lah yang dapat menggetarkan hatinya.

"Naruto, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jantung ini terus berdetak kencang. Apakah aku salah jika aku juga menyukai kakak mu karena dia mirip denganmu?"

**THE END**

Huaa….. T_T akhirnya ending juga.

Saya tadinya bingung mau milih sad ending atau happy ending. Dan akhirnya jadi begini deh :P. endingnya juga kurang greget. Gomenasai T_T.

Mohon review nya dan sarannya

Terimakasih untuk semua review sebelumnya, untuk para pembaca, dan untuk semuanya saya mengucapkan banyak terimaksih. Pada akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. sekali lagi terimakasih :D


End file.
